


Tweek x Craig: High-school History

by Mozza_Balls



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon LGBTQ Character, Coffee Shops, Drug Use, Gangs, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozza_Balls/pseuds/Mozza_Balls
Summary: I upload every Sunday! :)This is my first fic, so enjoy and be sure to leave a comment
Relationships: Bunny - Relationship, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Creek, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tweek x Craig: High-school History

**Author's Note:**

> I upload every Sunday! :)  
> This is my first fic, so enjoy and be sure to leave a comment

This scenario couldn’t have been worse; how could my parents think making me transfer to another high-school a month and a half late would be a good idea? I don’t know anyone here but Butters, who still watches the Disney channel. 

I stare at a piece of paper with my locker number. I notice the locker next to mine is overflowing with papers inside and outside of it. I bend down to take a closer look. They seem like love letters.

I hear the bell go and stumble over to my first class: history.

I walk in with my head low, trying to escape the gazes of my class mates. My bag slouches against my chair as the rest of the students flow in. I try to take in their faces, but none ring a bell. The teacher clears her voice, but my view is blocked by a tall boy.

“Okay class, settle down. We’ve just finished our previous topic from before the holidays on the middle ages, and are moving on to the Industrial revolution,” She gestures to the board, showing images of Victorians and all sorts of wacky inventions.

My table rocks around as I desperately fumble about to steal a glimpse of the board. The boy’s hair is jet-black. His hair strands look messy and ruffled, like he tried to smooth it out in the car with his hands. The teacher drones on in the background, but his hair looks so fluffy I want to stroke it and drown in it…  
The teacher sets us a task and begins to take the register. “Pete Blake” “Joshua Fisher” “Trisha Payatas”,

“Craig Tucker”.

My entire body freezes. No, it couldn’t be…could it?  
I wait for an answer from someone, but no-one replies. She repeats his name louder. 

“Craig Tucker?”

“Here.” The boy in front of me groans. His voice is deeper and lost that nasally feel to it. A weird feeling of comfort comes over me, but is quickly gone once I remember my name is next.

“Tweek Tweak?” 

A faint squeak comes out of me. “Here!” My cheeks flush as I feel everyone’s gaze fall on me. I feel them judging me and scanning my flaws, ready to prey on me. Not Craig though. His body does a little jolt, but he doesn’t look.  
“Ah, you’re the new kid, right? Hope you enjoy my class!” She smiles at me for a second, but as soon as that moment is over, she continues with the register. I become invisible again. 

I continue to scribble in the exercise, hearing a whisper conversation between the girls next to me. Gah—they’re probably gossiping about me. Oh no, way to go Tweek. You’re already the freak of the year. You should have said “here!” in a more manly manner, or introduced yourself before class. Who are you kidding, you wouldn’t have been able to say a word without stuttering . I gnaw at the skin inside my cheeks.

I gaze up at the clock. The time passes so slowly, that I don’t notice the black-haired boy staring straight at me. Or should I say Craig. His eyes are mesmerized as he locks gazes with me. Time stops. My breath cuts off, and a familiar feeling in my chest rises. I drown into his deep brown almond eyes as we sit there a moment.

Still.

He blinks. My eyes immediately scatter to the floor. A flush creeps up my face. Wow, this carpet sure has turned attractive now. His awe falls when he snaps back to reality and abruptly turns around.  
I don’t lift my head for the rest of the lesson.  
The big handle finally strikes the hour. Everybody scrambles, stuffing their books harshly into their rucksacks, elbowing each other towards the door. I gently slide my book in a color coded order into my bag, but my eye catches onto something blue sticking out of Craig’s bag. It’s his hat. He shoves his books in, crumpling it down to the bottom of his bag. 

I amble out the door; last to leave. My mind holds onto that look of awe he had, how his eyes widened with little stars in them. 

The hours stretched until lunch. My coins clash against the vending machine as I struggle to make them enter. Sigh. A bungling silhouette creeps up on me.  
“Huh, heya Tweek! How’s yer first day of school going?” Butters asked, fumbling in his pockets for his own cash.  
“GAH! Uh-alright I guess. Could be better. D…did you know Craig goes here?” I slip my hand in the disposer to grab my coffee.

“Yu-hu. He sure does. I have PE ‘n science with him!” Butters reaches in front of me and types in the code for a ham sandwich. I imagine what it feels like being close Craig in a lab coat, hugging his body lightly, with his hair pushed back with safety glasses. Or him wiping his sweat off whilst doing laps around the pitch, and pouring water all over himself then taking his shirt o- WOAH. Why did I think of that? Stupid. 

I shake my head, clenching my fists to flush the thought away. Butters tilts his head at me, confused, but takes a huge bite out of his sandwich.  
“Gah-let’s go sit somewhere.” I turn on my heels and bump into a tall person. Craig? No…

“Woah there, little fella. Watch it.” Kenny catches me against his chest, holding me with the palms of his hands. He smelt the way as he always did. Poor.  
He’d grown really tall, around 6ft3. He wore sunglasses, but I could see his red-rimmed eyes with thick lashes and the black eye he was trying to hide when I looked up. His tongue and ears were pierced, and a cigarette drooped at the side of his mouth. As soon as I’m up I start apologizing profusely, gesturing about how everything is my fault. It always is. 

He puts his hands up in defeat, chuckling, as I notice Craig standing silently next to him along with two other dudes who send a cold shiver down my spine. They all glare at us, like outsiders. The kind of boys who would push my off the swings or squish ants.  
Craig rubbed his arm hanging at his side, shuffling about stiffly, his eyes darting at anywhere but me.  
Kenny’s body was loose, as his hands dived into his pockets.  
“We still on for Thursday?” Butters asked, with innocent puppy eyes.  
“We sure are, Butters,” Kenny winked at him. As soon as they walked away, they started laughing. I overheard, “You sure are one hell of a f*ggot, Kenny,” from one of the guys, and they all broke out into a louder roar of laughter. Everyone except Craig.

The day passed by faster than I expected, and I found myself in my daily routine at the coffee shop.  
Groups of middleschoolers stampede in, chattering and giggling from every corner of the cafe. I flip all five switches on the coffee maker, place cookies in to-go bags whilst adding up everyone’s total. I’ve been doing the rush hour since I could count. 

They flow out as fast as they came in. I grab the broom from the back closet and return to see a figure pressed against the window pane. His deep brown almond eyes scrutinize every inch of the ground, looking for something. Or someone… 

He turned around and walked away briskly, and before I can stop myself, my body lunges towards the door. The bell chimes as I stand outside, looking for any sight of that silly boy with his blue battered hat. The autumn leaves crackle as I scurry around the corner to look for him, but no one’s there. 

The broom drags across the floor as I sweep the last dust ball into the bin. I flip the sign to “closed” and retire to the back of the shop. My arms reach as I stand on a chair, and wipe the dust off an old box.  
The lock comes swiftly off as my back hits the sofa pillows. My thumb strokes the pictures of me and Craig together, nostalgia running through me. I take my favorite one closer to my face to make every laugh, every joke flow back to my ears. We’ve rescued Stripe in our hero costumes and super Craig’s making him fly in the air. I’m at the front of the camera, but instead of looking at it I’m laughing with Craig. A sad smile crosses my face. 

I let go a breath I didn’t know I was holding and put the box back in it’s place. I come out front to find my dad counting the pennies in the cash register.  
“We did well today.”He gestures to the keys on the counter. “Your mom’s already made diner. The guests should be gone by now, so hoover up the living room please,” He doesn’t look away from the cash.  
“Gah…um, okay…” 

My body flops onto my bed with my hand collapsing on my forehead. First day over, another four to go. I can’t help but think back to how he looked at me. He seemed overjoyed, but stuck. Like he couldn’t quite get the words out. I wonder what he was looking for?  
My thoughts of him rush on as I slowly doze off…


End file.
